Mulher Desastre
by AlyssaMei
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é o que se pode descrever em uma palavra: Desastre. Recebe uma chance de uma promoção que pode melhora - lá ou simplesmente acabar com sua vida. No meio de muitas confusões, um certo hanyou está a espreita e não ira deixar aquela morena cabeça dura le escapar novamente.
1. Chapter 1

_Aqui a sinopse completa:_

_- Eu me chamo Jakotsu._

_- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? Você por acaso é algum palhaço de circu?_

_- Muito engraçadinha senhorita Higurashi. Mais eu estou aqui para transformá-la na mulher dos sonhos._

_- Olha aqui cara... Meu nome é Kagome, e a mulher dos sonhos só se for no inferno. – gospel as palavras enquanto tomava outro copo de café._

_- Com toda certeza você é a pior coisa que eu já vi em toda a minha vida._

_- Amem._

_Ok, Kagome Higurashi não era a pessoa que se podia dizer perfeita._

_Desengonçada._

_Grossa._

_Cabeça-quente._

_Sem nenhum pudor._

_E com um péssimo gosto para roupas._

_- Pelo amor de Dominguinhos, que droga é essa no seu cabelo?_

_- Cara eu pensei que tinha perdido essa bala valeu._

...$...

Historia também sera postas no Nyah! e no AS.

Perdão os erros não tenho beta ;-;

-/-

- ELE VAI ME ATENDER SIM!

- E-espere... Senhorita ele não pode atende - lá agora e...

- É O CACETE! – gritou enquanto chutava a grande porta de madeira importada e impecável e lá dentro encontrava o homem que procurava a case uma hora. Em cima da mesa se encontrava uma loira peituda e sorridente que case cairá da mesa com o susto da porta sendo aberta de uma maneira brutal pela morena enraivecida.

- Kagome? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o youkai sentado na cadeira com um olhar de surpresa e desgosto. A morena o olhou com raiva nada contida no seu caso.

- O que faço aqui? – perguntou cínica. – Me deixa ver... Há sim... Eu entro hoje de manhã no MEU escritório e vejo uma placa enorme de uma festa de Streep tese em que VOCÊ foi e agora eu tenho que resolver a porcaria da merda que você fez e não deixar a porcaria da sua imagem falir. Que coisa não?

- Você é paga para isso, eu faço e você limpa os rastros. – disse não dando muito interesse para a reclamação da morena. Um rosnado foi ouvido e o homem que estava sentado na cadeira enorme de couro junto com a loira em cima da mesa, estremeceram um pouco com medo.

- Se não quiser morrer junto com ele sugiro que saia daqui, em menos de 5 segundos! – falou para a loira que não deu um pio percebendo que aquilo não acabaria nada bem. Saiu correndo fechando à porta que antes fora arrombada pela morena rapidamente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou com raiva enquanto via a morena com uma expressão sombria no rosto se aproximar da mesa. Bateu as duas mãos espalmadas contra a mesa que fez case a quebrar se possível.

- OLHA AQUI SEU YOKAI MIMADO DE UMA FIGA! – cutucou o peito do mesmo com tanta força que o rapaz fora jogado contra a cadeira assustado com a força incrível que a morena com tia quando irritada. – EU TRABALHO PARA O SEU PAI! NÃO PARA VOCÊ! E ELE ME DEU A MISSÃO DE CUIDAR DO SEU FILHO, MAIS NÃO PARA LIMPAR A PORRA DA SUA IMAGEM. QUE O MESMO FAZ QUESTÃO DE DESTRUIR A CADA 5 MINUTOS POR QUE NÃO CONSEGUE MANTER O PINTO PEQUENO NAS CALÇAS! ENTÃO, LOBINHO, EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ SE COMPORTE DE AGORA EM DIANTE SE NÃO EU MESMA DECAPITO E DEFUMO ESSA COISA NO MEIO DAS SUAS PERNAS QUE VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DE CHAMAR DE MEMBRO E DOU PARA AS VACAS! – disse por fim antes de sair do escritório do mesmo batendo a porta com tanta força que o rapaz pensou que iria rachar a parede e cair o teto.

Kouga suspirou olhando para a porta um pouco, exasperado. Aquela mulher era às vezes um enrosco em seu pé que não deixava se divertir ou fazer as coisas de seu jeito. E o pior que seu pai confiava plenamente naquela mulher escrota que parecia que não via um cabeleireiro há meses e usavas roupas tão largas que se olhassem por trás poderiam confundir com um homem. Lembrava perfeitamente que até sua mãe parecia venera - lá e mesmo assim não sabia o que eles viam naquela morena tosca e sem educação.

- Eu preciso dar um jeito nesse chiclete. – resmungou. Olhou para sua calça, mais precisamente para a região onde se localizava seu pênis e resmungou banalidades. – Não tenho pinto pequeno!

-/-

- Obrigada rapazes... – agradeceu Kagome para os homens que carregavam o grande painel com a foto do filho do chefe numa intimidade tão vulgar que se aquilo vazasse seriam drasticamente prejudicados e isso ela não iria deixar acontecer. – Por favor, queimem e depois joguem as cinzas no mar se possível. – pediu enquanto suspirava e colocava a mão em frente da face, olhar para aquela foto a deixava com enjôos.

- Dia difícil? – perguntou sua secretária de cabelos ruivos e sorriso brilhante, enquanto tinha uma expressão brincalhona na face, e tambem era uma youkai loba. A morena estava decidindo se socava a parede ou a cara de sua melhor amiga... Decidiu por ficar na sua dessa vez. Ayame sabia o quanto odiava trabalhar para aquele que se denominaria o chefe da empresa em pouco tempo, céus... E se ele se tornasse em menos tempo? Já imaginava os prejuízos e em contrapartida a falência prematura da empresa.

- Ei? Annie? Você está bem? – perguntou a Yokai loba ruiva preocupada com a amiga.

- Não... Preciso de um café e depois uma boa noite Cinderela! – exclamou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos que caia entre nós... Estava um bagaço.

- Ele fez de novo? – pressupôs a ruiva com uma pergunta e depois com um suspiro. Sabia como sua amiga ficava depois de mais uma brincadeira do filho do chefe, e o pior que a morena fazia questão de cuidar de cada detalhe para a empresa não ficar com péssima aparência para as pessoas e ainda mais para os sócios. O que levava a morena case a loucura extrema e também o que levava a ruiva case a pernoitar junto com a morena para cuidar das brincadeirinhas nada decentes daquela criatura mimada.

- Pior... Está na internet e também já teve case 5 mil acessos. Já mandei o Myouga dar um jeito nisso e daqui a... – olhou o relógio em cima da sua mesa. – dois minutos e trinta e cinco segundos estará deletado da internet e se alguém estiver baixado para o celular ou computador ou qualquer coisa que seja eletrônica e que pudesse baixar aquele vídeo escroto estará Hackeado e logo tudo não passara de uma misera lembrança. – disse com um pouco de alivio no tom de voz.

- Você é rápida. – A ruiva falou impressionada.

- Depois de Case um ano trabalhando para esse encosto eu peguei umas manhãs. E, eu vou precisar de você para um pequeno favorzinho. – disse com um sorriso doce e a ruiva rolou os olhos já imaginando o "favorzinho".

- Por que sou sempre eu faço esse tipo de coisa Kagome? – perguntou um pouco aborrecida.

A morena apontou para si mesma indicando como uma resposta pela pergunta.

- Eu não sei conquistar, paquerar nem seduzir uma misera pessoa do sexo oposto! E você sempre diz que minha aparência é horrível, então, sem chance... E você é a melhor opção por que é minha amiga e também por que está desesperada para achar um par ideal.

Uma veia saltou na cabeça da ruiva com a piadinha sem graça de sua melhor amiga.

-EU NÃO ESTOU DESESPERADA! – gritou em raiva e vergonha fazendo a morena soltar um riso abafado.

- Há... É? Você deu em cima do carteiro. – começou a dizer seus exemplos para suas palavras anteriores.

- Ele tinha uma bela bunda, ok? – se auto protegeu a ruiva.

- Do meu psicólogo...

- Ele tinha uma boa conversa! E também foi ele que deu em cima de mim! E por que você tem um psicólogo afinal?

- Do modelo para nossa propaganda ambiental.

- Ele estava com uma cueca minúscula e também o tanquinho era maravilhoso.

- Do entregador de pizza.

- O que posso dizer? O jeito desleixado dele era atraente.

- Deu em cima até do nosso segurança! E depois se não fosse por meu irmão estar casado era possível você dar em cima até dele!

- Ainda acho que foi um desperdício, seu irmão é... – a ruiva olhou a expressão da morena e se calou com um sorriso amarelo. – ok... Talvez eu esteja um pouco desesperada, ou posso parecer assim pelo meu jeito.

- você acha? – perguntou um pouco com deboche. – Mais enfim... Vai aceitar ou não?

- Ta, ok... Só não me diga que é um velho nojento e barrigudo. – fez uma careta um pouco enojada.

Deus de ombros pegando uma pasta amarela a abrindo e logo começando a falar o que a morena fizera daquela vez.

- Seu alvo é o fotografo mais famoso da revista Unovari. Ele teve a bendita má sorte de tirar fotos comprometedoras de mais para nós e quero que pegue essas fotos queime, rasgue, delete de qualquer câmera fotográfica, celular e computador antes que saia na capa da revista semanal. - disse por fim com os cotovelos na mesa e uma expressão séria.

- Tem certeza que você não é uma agente do FBI disfarçada?

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha e retirou uma fotografia de um rapaz loiro com um sorriso estonteante e olhos verdes, com traços másculos e se podia perceber que tinha um porte físico invejável.

- Bom... Você vai querer começar...

- Eu começo hoje mesmo! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando a ruiva que pegou a fotografia a olhando e case babando. – cara a mãe dele deve ta bem orgulhosa.

- Você ta com o dia e a noite livre se conseguir algo a mais com o fotografo. Só quero ver amanhã resultados.

- Pode deixar chefinha. – disse com um sorriso brilhante. – Se eu pudesse te daria um beijo.

- Vou deixar dessa vez pro fotografo... Boa sorte. – disse por fim antes de ver sua melhor amiga sair pela porta com um sorriso que se possível chegaria às orelhas. – Nada desesperada... – murmurou contendo um sorriso.

Sobressaltou-se em susto quando ouviu o seu telefone tocar de um vez. Olhou para os lados e procurando o aparelho, que estava em cima da mesinha no centro do escritório, e foi até o mesmo rapidamente pegando. Suspirou... Precisava trocar aquela bendita musica escandalosa do seu telefone para parar de ter sustos indesejáveis.

- Kagome Higurashi.

- Senhorita. O senhor Alanos a está chamando imediatamente em sua sala, é importante!

- Estou indo. – falou desligando não se importando muito em desligar na cara da secretária de seu chefe a mesma já estava acostumada com seu jeito curto de falar. Não precisava falar mais coisas, o necessário já era bom o suficiente para se fazer entender.

O que será que seu chefe queria? Será que o pirralho tinha ido choramingar no colo do pai de novo?

_"Não, o garoto sabe que o velho é bem mais esperto."_

Então o que seria?

- Seja lá o que for deve ser uma novidade boa não? – se perguntou com um pequeno sorriso esperançoso para que seu dia terminasse bem.

Depois abaixou a cabeça com uma nuvem negra em cima da mesma.

_"Seria pedir de mais..."_

-/-

- NUNCA! – gritou a plenos pulmões encanto fazia o mais velho que estava a sua frente case perder a audição.

- Kagome... É preciso... Pelo bem da empresa! – exclamou o mais velho case implorando para a morena.

- Me transformar naquelas patricinhas que só pensam com os peitos siliconados? Me desculpe o termo vulgar MAIS NEM FUDENDO!

- Não é você que falava que faria de tudo para a empresa nunca entrar em crise e sempre ter uma aparência respeitável? Então... Os sócios decidiram que você é a pessoa mais qualificada para a nova cara da empresa.

- Mais... E a sua mulher? Ela também é qualificada, muito mais ainda do que eu! – disse fazendo o exemplo do que dizia apontando para si própria igual fizera instantes antes com sua amiga.

Alanos suspirou.

- Ela não quis... E foi ela que te indicou para isso... – coçou um pouco a nuca. – na verdade nenhum dos sócios a queria como imagem da empresa por causa do seu jeito meio... Duro de agir.

- E o que fez eles mudarem de ideia? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Seus contatos. Você é a pessoa com maior influencia na empresa, conhece cada subordinado e sócio que aqui já se estabeleceu e que agora é uma pessoa de sucesso que faria qualquer coisa por você, a seguiria para onde a fosse e isso que a ajudou a ser ainda mais qualificada.

- Pelos meus contatos? Desculpe-me senhor, mais sua imagem ainda está muito bem influenciada e impecável a empresa está dando muitos lucros e...

- Eu já não sou tão novo assim. – interrompeu a morena. – e a empresa precisa de uma imagem nova, e, bem, meu filho não anda muito qualificado ao cargo. – comentou com a face nada orgulhosa ao falar do filho primogênito e único.

A morena suspirou sabendo bem do que o mais velho falará.

- Se no caso eu aceitasse... E eu disse SE. O que eu teria que fazer?

- Posar para fotos, iria visitar empresas em outros países e seria conhecida mundialmente como também iria ficar alguns meses em nossas filiais e daria um ponto de apoio para as pessoas mais novas que começaram o emprego há pouco tempo. – disse.

- É só isso? – perguntou. Sabia que – pelo pior que fosse sua bendita realidade – avia sempre uma pegadinha, e se não lesse as letrinhas pequenas com certeza se meteria em uma coisa que não gostaria e isso não estava em seus planos.

- E... Junto disso... Uma pequena mudança de visual.

- Não! – negou enquanto já iria se virar em direção a porta, mais foi parada pelo ar desesperado de Alanos.

- Por favor, Kagome. Você é a única que pode ajudar a empresa progredir ainda mais, seu salário será o triplo e com muitos mais benefícios e também a chance de ir para outros países.

A morena já iria dizer outro sonoro não quando o mais velho falou uma coisa que a fez estacar.

- Kouga está pensando quando for presidente te despedir e fazer um tipo de piscina de hidromassagem para suas garotas como uma área de lazer privado em sua sala.

Apertou os punhos e serrou os olhos. O que aquele pirralho iria fazer?...

...

...

...

..

.

- DESGRAÇADO!

-/-

Apertava a bolinha que tinha em mãos com tanta força que parecia que a mesma iria estourar a qualquer momento. Se tinha um pouco, nem que fosse um grão de esperança em seu ser, que seu dia iria acabar bem... Enganou-se completamente!

Estava tendo um dia do cão, primeiro por que fora acordada por seu despertador às oito horas e quarenta e cinco minutos da manhã sendo que seu trabalho começava às sete e meia. Case saiu seminua de casa pelo seu desespero, e também case batera sua moto, em risco de sofrer um acidente horrível. Chegará a seu escritório e encontrara aquela bendita placa, depois no final de tudo teve uma proposta de uma promoção que seria o sonho de qualquer um na empresa, mais não a sua, e depois ainda descobrira que aquele pirralho iria a despedir e fazer de sua sala uma área de lazer privado para as brincadeirinhas sexuais do mesmo.

Apertou sua vitima com ainda mais força, fazendo os dedos de sua mão ficar ainda mais esbranquiçados pela força que punha naquilo e a bolinha verde case estourar de uma vez. Deveria agradecer sua amiga depois por aquela bola de estresse.

Muito bem... Precisa de uma rota de fuga, não que fugisse que nem uma covarde de seus problemas, longe disso! Mais sabia que seu chefe não mentira sobre aquilo só para convencê-la. E mesmo que se fosse uma mentira, o garoto seria mesmo capaz de fazer aquilo com sigo.

Suas únicas opções seriam fazer seu currículo e já indo distribuir em outras empresas para já adiantar sua tão fatídica demissão, ou aceitar a proposta que seu chefe que a estava dando de mão beijada.

Deixou a bolinha de lado e se, pois há pensar um pouco mais calma agora.

Suas opções eram poucas e estava em uma bifurcação que a levaria para um lado ensolarado e para outro escuro.

- Se eu escolher um, vou-me fuder, se eu escolher o outro eu me fodo do mesmo jeito... – falou com sigo mesma. Suspirou dando um peteleco, significada mente forte, o que fez a bolinha ir de encontro à porta de entrada de seu escritório e ricochetear para um local qualquer. Estava chateada, chateada e zangada, chateada, zangada e juntamente frustrada com tudo aquilo.

- Prefiro pedir uma demissão futura já adiantada. – murmurou. Não avia dada sua resposta ainda para Alanos, o que a dava também uma chance, mais já que não escolheria aquilo nem morta preferia demissão. Afinal, tinha contatos não era? Não fora só por aquilo que a qualificaram?

Toc* Toc*

- Senhorita Kagome? – ouviu a pessoa chama - lá e soltou uma bufada de ar.

- Está morta, volte na próxima reencarnação! – respondeu mal humorada com nenhuma animação na voz. Ouviu a fechadura ser forçada mais com nenhum sucesso de ser aberta.

- Senhorita me desculpe mais se está morta melhor reencarnar agora mesmo. Os sócios a esperam para uma reunião de ultima hora. – disse a pessoa do outro lado que identificou como uma mulher. Deu um suspiro e amaldiçoou sua bendita sorte.

- Minha presença é mesmo requerível?

- Sim, senhorita.

- Ok. Já estou indo. – anunciou para a moça do outro lado da porta e se levantou. Sentiu sua vista meio borrada por um momento. Balançou a cabeça e logo piscou varias vezes antes de voltar a ver mais claramente.

Precisava anotar mentalmente que precisava ir ao médico para fazer seu checape mensal. Respirou fundo e começou a ir para reunião. Tinha medo que sua mente entrasse em curto, se tivesse mais uma noticia desagradável, e isso era o de menos. Quem era o babaca que tinha marcada uma reunião de ultima hora naquele momento? Se descobrisse iria mandar para o mesmo uma cesta cheia de cobras e nos doces e frutas veneno para rato!

Apertou o botão esperando o elevador chegar enquanto pensava sobre como faria sua vingança sobre aquela pessoa que fez a bendita reunião. Ouviu o mesmo indicar que avia chegado e um arrepio na espinha a corroeu. Se não estivesse com pressa pegaria as escadas, odiava elevadores, depois de tantos anos vendo filmes em que a pessoas morrem dentro deles e vendo alguns casos na TV, seu medo era ainda maior. Respirou fundo e entrou no elevador com as pernas um pouco bambas. Sentir o chão do elevador, mais saber que o mesmo estava sendo segurados por cordas suspenso no ar a fazia ter graves náuseas.

- Vou ir pelas escadas! Se eu der sorte eu chego pelo menos 1 minuto adiantada. – disse para si mesma mais quando tratou de sair do mesmo viu um amontoado de senhores de ternos entrar no elevador ao mesmo tempo o que a fez dar um passo para traz e Lês dar passagem meio contrariada.

_"Oh, droga. Se esse elevador parar, vou morrer por falta de ar e também asfixiada por esse tanto de perfume masculino de marca péssima."_ Sua mente case gritou e sentiu uma dor de cabeça com o cheiro daqueles perfumes sendo misturados no ar. Se encostou-se ao elevador e sentiu o mesmo começar a se movimentar, feichou os olhos para não ver nada, mais um bendito patife tem sempre que a chamar não?

- Senhorita Higurashi... É um prazer vela. Pensei que a haveria somente na reunião. – disse uma voz velha e áspera. Abriu um dos olhos e viu que falava era um dos sócios da empresa. Xingou novamente sua sorte. Deu um sorriso agora com os dois olhos abertos.

- Conhecidencias existem não é senhor Narak...? – disse e logo ouviu um murmurinho vindo de todos os lados do elevador.

- Senhorita? – chamou um homem alto e com barba para fazer que tinha os cabelos cheios de gel. Kagome o olhou.

- Sim?

- Queríamos saber se a senhorita pretende aceitar a proposta de...

- Não senhor. Não pretendo aceita-lá. – interrompeu o homem um pouco rude em suas palavras, mais não perdendo o tom de educação. Todos formaram um "o" perfeito com a boca de surpresos. – acho que não estou a altura para as preferências de imagem que aqui vamos reproduzir. Com tudo, eu aceitarei de bom gosto um acordo para achar outra pessoa mais qualificada do que eu para o cargo. – disse e logo deu um sorriso de quanto. – Um sócio talvez...

Ouviu novamente o burburinho no elevador e riu internamente. Aqueles velhos gostavam de ter poder em mãos e por que não um pouco de discórdia entre os mesmos? Gostava de se divertir com isso às vezes.

Ouviu o 'PIN' de chegada e já ia pretender sair dali rapidamente quando viu que os senhores não movimentavam um músculo sequer para dar passagem para a mesma.

Uma veia saltou em sua testa.

- Vocês vão sair ou ta difícil? – perguntou e viu os mesmo só agora perceberam que tinham chegado ao seu destino. Alguns de muitos dos sócios sem graça, saíram rapidamente e logo à morena saiu também e suspirou aliviada quando viu que nenhum acidente avia acontecido com sigo no elevador.

- Kagome?... Pensei que não viria a reunião. – disse Alanos que chara ali em outro elevador, existia três no total na empresa, e como odiava saber disso.

- É... Mais falaram que era requerível minha presença, então cá estou!

- Então que bom que veio. Hoje iremos nomear um novo sócio. – Alanos disse com um sorriso e a morena soltou um suspiro reze guinado.

- Mais um velhote? – perguntou já prevendo como aquela reunião terminaria; com ela case dormindo em cima da mesa enquanto assistia o enorme testamento de agradecimento.

- Não... Pelo que parece, é um jovem case da sua idade, só alguns anos mais velho. – disse.

- Bom, melhor do que nada. – falou enquanto abria a grande porta de vidro e se dirigia a sua cadeira que era ao lado de Alanos, como presidente o mesmo ficava na ponta. Pegou uma pasta preta que avia em frente a cada cadeira e abriu dando uma rápida olhada do que viria na reunião, e junto a historia de vida do novo sócio.

"Muito interessante..." rolou os olhos e fechou a pasta a deixando de lado enquanto se sentava meio desleixada na cadeira.

Depois de alguns minutos viu o amontoado de homens com ternos entrar na sala de reuniões conversando entre si. Se, Sentia-se inferior por ser a única mulher na sala? Claro que não. Afinal, não estava ali por querer, e nem ligava para os olhares as vezes que alguns dos sócios a direcionava com repreensão do seu jeito desleixado de vestir ou do seu jeito que não ligava para nada. Estava fazendo bem o seu trabalho e isso era o importante. E se ligava se todos eram totalmente Yokais? Nem um pouco também, sua família vinha de uma grande linhagem de mikos com poderes espirituais e com grande conhecimento em aniquilar Yokais.

Olhou para alguns dos sócios e notou que os mesmos faziam questão de serem impecáveis, afinal, precisavam ter uma boa aparência no trabalho e serem tratados com respeito. Sua imaginação começou a trabalhar e imaginou ali como uma reunião do exercito em um filme de comédia, imaginar aquilo e ver cada um dos sócios sempre tão impecáveis agir daquele jeito tão cômico a fez soltar uma gargalhada alta, alta até de mais.

- Tudo bem Kagome? – perguntou Alanos vendo a morena rir do nada parecendo uma louca.

- Sim... Só tenho uma imaginação fértil. – comentou e riu fazendo Alanos ficar ainda mais confuso.

- Vamos começar. – Alanos deu inicio a reunião fazendo todos, o olharem com atenção. – bom... Vejo que hoje estamos nomeando um novo sócio. – anunciou e viu todos olharem entre si, a morena só ouvia enquanto brincava com uma mexa de seu cabelo.

- Sim. Eu quero apresentar meu filho, Inuyasha Taisho, o futuro presidente da empresa Taisho's record's e agora também sócio. – disse se levantando um homem de porte elegante e de tom forte, com um sorriso de orgulho no rosto enquanto dizia suas palavras com o mesmo sentimento. Ouviu algumas folhas serem amassadas ao seu lado e olhou para seu chefe que tinha um olhar meio de inveja para com o grande yokai de cabelos prateados longos com sorriso orgulhoso. Desviou seus olhos para o inu-yokai e ergueu a mão num pedido mudo para fazer uma pergunta. O homem com marcas roxas, em sua face, olhou a com o semblante meio torto mais a deixou fazer a pergunta.

- Poderia nos apresentar então seu garoto prodígio?

- Mais é claro. – falou com um sorriso e se dirigiu a porta de vidro logo a abrindo e fazendo um gesto com a mão para que a pessoa do lado de fora entrasse. Viram entrar pela porta um jovem de mesmos cabelos prateados, com olhos amber que nem o mais velho e estatura alta, que vestia um terno negro de alta linhagem e tinha uma expressão meio vazia na face. A morena olhou para aquele homem a sua frente e deu de ombros, mais um idiota para mandar ali.

- Será um prazer trabalhar com vocês. – disse em um tom polido impecável fazendo todos os sócios ali presentes o olharem impressionado.

- É um prazer telo em nossa empresa, espero que faça seu melhor aqui. – disse Alanos com um sorriso e todos foram cumprimentar o novo sócio, menos a morena que ficou sentada, olhou para o relógio que estava em uma das paredes na grande sala.

Aquela reunião já estava demorando. Mais... Aquele inu – youkai era um hanyou se não estava enganada, as orelhinhas de cachorro em cima da cabeça o denunciavam... Achou por um momento aquelas orelhinhas fofas e ficou imaginando o movimentou que elas faziam para cima e para baixo.

- Kagome, deseja fazer algumas perguntas? – perguntou o presidente para a morena que só arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou o olhar para o hanyou que ainda estava de pé em frente de todos.

- Hm, não. – falou sem muito interesse, não percebeu mais o prateado estreitou os olhos para a mesma de uma forma desafiadora.

- Bom, se não a perguntas da mesma continuaremos a reunião agora com o senhor Taisho em uma cadeira ao lado de nossos sócios. – Alanos acenou para a cadeira vaga ao lado do pai do prateado. O mesmo assentiu e fora se sentar.

- Veremos agora...

- Senhor? – se pronunciou Narak sentado a duas cadeiras depois da morena. A mesma suspirou. Boa coisa não viria daquele velho.

- Fale. – mandou o presidente.

- Ficamos sabendo que a Senhorita Higurashi não ira aceitar a promoção.

- Sim, ela deixou isso bem claro hoje. – comentou Alanos olhando para seu sócio tentando ver onde o mesmo queria chegar.

- Sendo assim, o que achas de um dos sócios, ser a nova cara da empresa?

- Não está querendo se oferecer está?

- Não, mais... Uma pessoa mais jovem talvez, mais também talvez não um dos sócios, seu filho não aceitaria? – perguntou Narak com um sorriso. A morena estreitou os olhos, aquele cara... Não iria vir mesmo boa coisa disso.

- Acho que meu filho não está pronto para esse cargo. – disso ríspido enquanto olhava o senhor de idade a sua frente com raiva. Ele o queria provocar e estava conseguindo!

- Mais daqui um tempo ele será presidente não? Ele deveria começar então por fazer esse trabalho.

_"Eita porra... Lascou-se."_ Pensou enquanto via Alanos olhar para o velho ainda com mais raiva, o mesmo podia ser calmo e até um bom chefe, se não pisasse em seus calos, e isso era o que estava acontecendo.

- Se está querendo me provocar Narak, sugiro que pare nesse exato momento antes que tenha conseqüências desagradáveis. – disse com uma calma ameaçadora que fazia todos na mesa estremecerem. Menos a morena que estava mais interessada em saber como aquilo iria acabar.

- Não quero que pense mal ao meu respeito, só estou comentando um fato que deveria ser mais comentado e até pensado e também...

- e também nada. – se pronunciou a morena. – todos aqui sabem a fama do senhor, então, não piore sua situação Senhor Narak, se ainda está aqui nessa empresa e trabalhando com o salário bem alto, é por que sua mulher case pedira de joelhas uma nova chance para o senhor estar aqui na empresa, se fosse por mim estaria no olho da rua agora, mais como não tenho esse poder total só posso Le avisar que é melhor guardar seus pensamentos inconvenientes, para si próprio, e se pronunciar quando for realmente necessário e prestativo para empresa, e não criar fofocas para os empregados comentarem. – disse por fim olhando para o mais velho que a olhava de uma forma humilhada e até um pouco amuada, aquela morena sabia mesmo como deixar alguém em seu lugar, há odiava, e se fosse possível a queria na sarjeta e faria de tudo para isso um dia... Mais sabia como era difícil, já tentara inúmeras vezes e a mesma sempre conseguia dar um passa a frente e se dar bem.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou e se aquietou em sua cadeira. Alanos olhou para a morena agradecendo com um sorriso agora mais calmo, a morena acenou com a cabeça e olhou para todos.

- Continuamos então?


	2. Confusão

Murmurava uma musica qualquer enquanto amarrava seu cabelo em um coque mal feito deixando alguns fios mal cuidados escaparem e sua franja um pouco curta cair sobre seus olhos em alguns fios encaracolados e desalinhados. Já estava na hora de cortar seus cabelos, não gostava de deixar os mesmos muito grandes, era só mais trabalho e já case nem cuidava muito quando curto.

Olhou para frente e suspirou vendo seu bebe e também paixão. Esqueça os homens! Quem precisava quando tinha aquela belezinha? Juntara por um bom tempo seu dinheiro, procurara em cada site, de todos os países possíveis, conseguiu por uma ótima oferta e restaurou cada parte possível, custou um bom dinheiro mais valeu muito apena em sua opinião.

Viu sua custom ali e impecável a sua frente, cromada em uma cor negra brilhante que até reluzia. Subiu em cima da mesma, inclinando um pouco as costas para a frente e segurando no Guido , seus pés ficavam mais para frente e sorriu colocando o capacete na cabeça e ligando a moto e sentindo o motor da mesma.

Saiu com a mesma da garagem, com calma e quando estava case saindo pelo portão da empresa que era direcionado ao subterrâneo onde dava acesso a garagem e foi quando que viu uma Ferrari azul metálica entrar na sua frente numa velocidade acima da média e case a atropelar.

- SEU IDIOTA! É SEGO POR ACASO? – gritou quando tinha desviado a tempo – agradeceria sua agilidade depois. – e descido rapidamente quando a Ferrari também desviou a tempo e parando a poucos metros de si. Desceu da moto verificando que não tinha sofrido algum arranhão ou qualquer amassado, apesar de ter desviado a tempo nunca se poderia saber não?

- Você que entrou na minha frente para inicio de conversa. – rebateu o prateado que saia da Ferrari e ia em direção a morena, que ainda estava analisando sua moto temendo qualquer estrago. Quando viu que não avia nada suspirou aliviada e se voltou para o cara que tinha Le direcionado a palavra e percebeu que era o novo sócio inu - hanyou que a avia case atropelado e destruído sua moto.

- Olha aqui seu Mané. – chegou perto do mesmo o olhando com raiva, percebendo que o mesmo era bem mais alto que si... Quanto àquele cara tinha? 1,90? – Não dou a mínima para quem entrou na frente de quem aqui. Só não chegue perto da minha moto com esse seu carrinho de play boy se não eu acabo com tua raça! – ameaçou enquanto olhava para o hanyou com a cabeça um pouco levantada por ser um pouco mais baixa que o mesmo. Media 1,77 e isso era já considerado alto.

- tsc, com toda certeza essa moto deve valer menos que meu sapato, então para que tanta gritaria por caso se arranhasse essa lata velha ai? – riu com escárnio. A morena estreitou os olhos e rosnou.

- Lata velha?... LATA VELHA? Olha aqui seu cachorro, Ninguém chama minha Custom de lata velha! – gritou. – e sugiro se ainda quiser ter sua cabeça num corpo que nunca mais insulte minha moto de lata velha. – o hanyou olhou a morena de cima a baixo e sorriu achando mais graça de tudo aquilo, do que de uma verdadeira ameaça.

- Não, sua moto não merece mesmo que eu a chame de lata velha... A dona já estraga totalmente com alguma beleza da moto.

- O QUE?

- Sinceramente... Você é mesmo uma mulher? Por que esse moletom horroroso e essa blusa larga a deixam parecendo um homem bem feio. – comentou o que pensava desde que vira a morena pela primeira vez na sala de reuniões. Pensava, pelo o que os sócios falavam, a morena seria uma mulher com trajes de terninhos sociais bem apertados e rigorosa. Acabou que, para sua surpresa, era uma mulher totalmente desleixada que não conseguiria nem se quisesses um homem que preste ou que tivesse boa visão no seu caso.

- Não pedi sua opinião... Cachorro de rua, sobre o que visto e que deixo de vestir.

- Cachorro de rua? Ora sua... – rosnou Inuyasha pelo insulto vendo a morena dar de ombros como se fosse um mero apelido carinhoso. – Isso só poderia vir mesmo de uma mulher-macho como você.

- Mulher - macho? – o rosto da morena ficou evidentemente vermelho e se podia ver claramente o olhar raivoso e assassino que a mesma direcionava para o homem a sua frente. – Melhor engolir essas palavras...

- há... É? E o que a mulher – macho vai fazer em? Me dar uma surra? – a ironia era evidente e essa fora a ultima gota para transbordar o corpo, junto com a paciência da morena.

- Não... Pior... – sorriu. – Vou te levar para UTI. – disse antes de pular para cima do mesmo o jogando no chão e começando a luta.

-/-

- Ta... Digamos que eu tivesse tido um pouco de culpa. – disse enquanto tinha os braços cruzados. Ao seu lado estava o prateado com um hematoma na bochecha e com um lábio cortado. Mais a morena não ficava para trás... Os cabelos estavam ainda mais bagunçados e as roupas completamente sujas e com alguns pequenos aranhões pelas garras do hanyou.

Já estavam ali a case meia hora e Alanos ainda os olhava com um olhar reprovador como se ele fosse um diretor e estava falando com dois adolescentes rebeldes. Os mesmos tinham sido pegos pelo segurança da empresa, que os viu brigando, com a morena em cima do hanyou tentando o socar de todos os jeitos e Inuyasha gritando que a mesma era louca e tentando defender os golpes que a mesma dava sem pena e começando a usar seus poderes de miko se possível para já matá-lo. Acabou que depois de bastante tempo tentando separar a morena raivosa do inu - hanyou, eles acabaram na sala de Alanos, que queria boas explicações para a briga.

- Um pouco? – perguntou o prateado enquanto olhava a mesma com raiva.

- Se você não tivesse me chamado de mulher – macho eu não teria te batido. – comentou já com a raiva passageira, passada e tentando ver se acabava logo aquele assunto para ir para a casa logo.

- Se você não tivesse entrado na minha frente e...

- QUIETOS! – gritou Alanos chamando atenção dos dois que o olharam surpresos. – Não quero saber quem começou isso primeiro, só quero que se desculpem e que comecem a agir como profissionais no trabalho, não como num ringue de galinhas.

- Desculpe. – falaram os dois meios sem graças.

- Deveriam ser demitidos. – falou Kouga que estava ali olhando para os dois com um sorriso estampado no rosto, desde que soube que haverá uma briga e que a morena se envolvera fora rapidamente para a sala de seu pai ver como aquilo se desenrolaria e se o destino estava ao seu favor naquele momento.

- Fique quieto pirralho. – ditou a morena não querendo ouvir a risada que a mesma sabia que ele estava segurando e não queria levantar a cabeça e olhar para aquele sorriso estampado na cara de bronzeado falso do mesmo.

- Deveria medir as palavras para falar com migo na presença do meu pai. – A morena riu de escárnio olhando o mesmo.

- Ele sabe muito bem como o filho é...

- Silencio, os dois! – um suspiro fora ouvido vindo de Alanos. – Kagome, eu creio que você já está precisando de umas férias.

- O q-que?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, quero que tire umas férias por alguns meses. Pelo o que eu sei, você tem férias acumuladas na empresa.

- Espera! Eu não posso tirar férias. – se desesperou a morena olhando Alanos como se ele fosse louco.

- Sim, pode. E isso não é um pedido é uma ordem!

- Tem que haver outro jeito... – insistiu se levantando da cadeira em que estava. – Eu faço qualquer coisa!

- Desculpe Kagome mais...

- A proposta de promoção! Eu aceito!


End file.
